Sun and grass
by Edakena
Summary: Un blondinet part à la recherche d'un marimo perdu et un petit élément de sa découverte fait que leur quotidien évolue brusquement. Zoro x Sanji ou Sanji x Zoro, le doute plane...
1. Chapter 1

Bon Zoro et Sanji ont toute mon affection XD. Faire une fic sur eux était une évidence^^.

Je suis quelqu'un qui écrit énormément à l'instinct et à l'inspiration mais je compte bien faire plusieurs chapitres ici^^. Le début du passage est base sur un petit défi que je m'étais lancée à savoir que j'ai demandé à une amie 5 mots et que je suis partie avec ceci pour base. Merci à elle^^

Pour cette histoire j'ai eu envie de tenter quelque chose d'un peu different dans le sens qu'on ne peut ni réellement parler de Zoro x Sanji ou de Sanji x Zoro. Bien sûr il y a bien un moment où cela devra se decider mais ça sera pour un autre chapitre^^. Ce premier chapitre est un peu court je le reconnais mais je souhaitais commencer tranquillement.

Rating: bon rien de bien choquant néanmoins vu qu'il y a parfois des allusions mal dissimulées XD dans le doute on va partir sur une base de M XD comme vous vous en doutez la suite promet ^^

Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi passez votre chemin^^

Les personages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le Sunny Go était amarré sur une petite île inhabitée. Nami était partie explorer les environs avec Chopper, afin de completer sa carte. Luffy, Usopp et Zoro étaient charges du ravitaillement. Franky prenait soin du navire. La routine en somme. Installés sur la plage Robin, Sanji et Brook ayant gagné à la courte paille ils se la coulaient douce…<p>

« Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo…

-Brook ?

-Mhmh ? » Répondit le squelette en cessant son chant et en posant à côté de lui son violon. Etre ainsi interrompu ne le choqua pas plus que de raison car il sentait que son nakama semblait avoir besoin immédiatement d'une oreille attentive.

« Bien que je n'ai pas d'oreille, yohohohohoho ! » Ricana le musicien à cette idée.

Son interlocuteur renversa la tête en arrière et projeta sa fumée vers le ciel, soufflant avec une impatience mal dissimulée.

« Inquiet cook-san ?

-Cela fait des heures qu'il est parti…

-Zoro a un sens de l'orientation détestable tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer Sanji » murmura Robin.

« Baka marimo… » Grogna le blond en réponse. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fais des soucis pour cet idiot.

-Huhu. » Se moqua gentiment l'archéologue. « J'ai pourtant l'impression que si Sanji-kun. »

Brook chantonna sans choisir de rythme particulier une petite chanson de sa composition :

« Et la jouvencelle se languissait de son soldat, oui je le sens dans mon cœur… Bien que je n'ai pas de cœur ! YOHOHOHOHOOOO ! » S'esclaffa Brook en s'écroulant de rire.

Sanji jura et botta les fesses du squelette. Il se leva et abandonna un Brook hilare, et une Robin qui esquissait un éternel sourire, oh elle savait bien ce qui torturait ainsi ce jeune impétueux. Il finirait sans doute par le réaliser lui-même. Ou pas… Le cuistot pendant ce temps avançait à grades enjambées.

« Kuso. Où es-tu shitty bretteur ? »

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait confiance en Zoro mais il craignait que cette petite algue perdue ne se soit blessée. Pourquoi cela le tracassait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait du même s'en réjouir nan ? Et pourtant au plus profond de lui-même, dans son âme il avait peur. Cela allait plus loin que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour n'importe lequel de ses compagnons. Plus loin encore que ce qu'il pouvait penser au sujet de Nami-swan ou de Robin-chwan. Zoro lui… Manquait… Enfin au fond d'une clairière il le vit.

« Yappari » déclara Sanji en terminant sa cigarette. L'envie de mettre un coup de pied dans le marimo assoupi était violente mais il n'esquissa pas le plus petit mouvement. Il s'assit sans un bruit face à Zoro. Il entamait un reportage sur la vie de la flore. Le sujet du jour serait les algues. Pourtant son regard était posé non pas sur les cheveux de son rival mais sur son torse. Cette surface qu'il avait admiré plus d'une fois trempé de sueur prétextant un simple jugement comme le faisait Luffy ou Usopp ou. En fait presque tout l'équipage. Zoro était le centre d'attention quand il s'entraînait, Nami organisait même sans que le bretteur ne le sache des paris sur le nombre de traction qu'il effectuerait par exemple. Un petit jeu auquel Sanji s'était avéré extrêmement doué. Comme s'il savait exactement où se situait les limites de Zoro, comme si le blond était conscient de l'efficacité de la détermination du shitty swordman. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux.

« Oï… » Zoro sembla réaliser qui était à moins d'un mètre de lui. « Teme ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Je mate aurait été une réponse des plus spontanées de la part du cuisinier mais cela équivaudrait au suicide. Cette pensée qu'il venait d'avoir le surprit lui-même et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un court instant avant de reprendre contenance et de pester :

« Kuso marimo, je te croyais mort.

-Tu dois savoir que je suis comme les mauvaises herbes. Increvable » Oui oui. Il avait bien envie de répondre à la provocation pour une fois, de jouer avec ce surnom qui lui faisait pourtant horreur. D'ailleurs il s'attendait à une certaine réaction. Sanji resta surpris, perplexe même. Oui c'était bien l'effet escompté par Zoro. Surprendre son adversaire. Il avait l'avantage. Soudain le bretteur plissa le nez, tel un animal en alerte. Il lui semblait sentir quelque chose. Sanji fut agité d'un petit rire et lui tendit des onigiris. Que Zoro soit en parfaite santé ou blessé n'aurait rien changé, il avait préparé ce petit plat parce que l'épéiste avait dû très probablement marcher plusieurs heures, passer maintes fois devant les mêmes éléments de décor et opter pour une sieste. Et donc être affamé. Zoro tendit avidement sa main pour voler le précieeuuuuuux.

« Tu ne sais donc pas dire s'il te plaît ? » Susurra le blond en se rapprochant.

Il était presque sur lui songea Zoro dont l'expression passa du petit sourire quémandeur à un visage à la fois méfiant et suspicieux. Sanji mettait tant d'énergie à vouloir s'avancer près de lui que le genou du bretteur toucha un bref instant l'entrejambe du cuistot. Les deux hommes frissonnèrent et sursautèrent. Zoro arracha le repas des mains de Sanji et le repoussa fermement de l'autre main. Le blondinet, en état de choc se laissa faire. Un silence de mort régna entre les deux et Sanji partit en courant, ne souhaitant pas rester un instant de plus. Zoro entama sa pitance avec un petit grognement de plaisir. Pensif… C'était très dure. Oh non pas la boulette de riz. Autre chose…


	2. Chapter 2

Pour commencer un énorme merci à tous pour vos review(auxquelles je réponds de façon individuelle ) )s qui me font extrêmement plaisir à lire, pour ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire en fav, je suis réellement touchée. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Assez court j'en suis désolée mais je l'aime^^' Je suis consciente que la fin va me valoir d'être torturée jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini le chapitre 3 mais bon^^

Le rating M prend tout son sens XD nous allons joyeusement en cuisine avec un Sanji qui va avoir quelques soucis. De taille.

Les personnages de One Piece sont toujours à Eiichirō Oda.

Je vous souhaite une trèèèèès bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>Le prédateur aux cheveux vert passa sa tête précautionneusement. Et… Kuso. Sanji était là.<p>

« Tu comptais voler du sake petite algue imprudente ? »

Le blondinet lui parlait avec son ton habituel comme si de rien n'était. Vil petit cachotier.

« Je… Je t'ai préparé un petit dessert. »

Comment ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Un petit plat rien que pour lui ? Rien pour les reines du navire ? Zoro le fixa avec un air soupçonneux. Peut-être les avait-il empoisonné afin d'être certain que le marimo ne dirait mot ? Ce vicieux cook en était sûrement capable. Mais cela avait l'air si appétissant songea-t-il en se léchant les babines en voyant l'apparence de sa gourmandise.

« Des souris en chocolat ?

-Avec des brins de vanille pour les moustaches » compléta Sanji assez content de lui. Il mettait de la passion dans sa cuisine et il s'était senti très motivé sur cette préparation. Il s'installa devant l'évier pour nettoyer ses ustensiles.

« Itadakimasu ! » Lança le bretteur avant de saisir entre ses doigts une souris, tâchant de chocolat sa peau mate.

Sanji un petit sourire aux lèvres frottait doucement une spatule. Il frissonna alors de la tête aux pieds et ses mains se crispèrent, tremblantes sur le bord du plan de travail. Zoro se régalait. Comme en témoignait son cri… Assez… Excitant. Le cuistot se mordit les lèvres. Ce baka l'avait surprit.

« Oï fais un peu moins de br… » Gronda Sanji en se retournant, puis en s'interrompant. Bon sang ! Cet épéiste devenait fou ? Voilà que Zoro léchait avec application sa main pour retirer le chocolat qui avait coulé, suçotant ses doigts en regardant Sanji. Celui-ci commençait à devenir rouge comme une tomate. Zoro l'acheva alors :

« Tu veux m'aider ? » Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Un peu plus et de la fumée aurait jailli des oreilles du ero-cook. Ohoh… Problème à l'horizon… Souci… Vestimentaire, pantalon trop serré. Le blond réalisa alors quelle réaction son corps était en train d'avoir. Déjà que ce damné marimo le provoquait, cherchant sans doute à l'humilier, si le verdoyant se rendait compte d'une chose pareille… Hors de question ! Sanji, une main portée à l'entrejambe de façon très peu discrète mais non relevée par le bretteur, alla dans le débarras verrouillant la porte. Il déboutonna son pantalon qui commençait vraiment à lui comprimer son ustensile inutile en cuisine. Son caleçon termina aussi sur ses chevilles.

« Yokatta. » souffla-t-il en bénissant l'inventeur des serrures. Il serra les dents.

« Oï cook… » Gronda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte faisant sursauter l'intéressé.

« Doke ! » Répliqua Sanji une main très fortement occupée.

« Tout va bien ? » Lança alors une voix féminine.

YIH ! Nami-San ! Sanji avait un mal de chien à se retenir de gémir en plus, mais il ne pouvait pas rester insensible, il avait mal il devait faire descendre la pression.

« Le cuistot s'est enfermé. » Se moqua Zoro.

« Sanji-kun ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Ouais. » Fût la seule réponse de Sanji serrant sa chemise de son autre main, complètement crispé, retenant ses envies de crier.

« UN MEDECIN VITE ! » Hurla la rouquine en sortant en courant. Sanji était en train de mourir c'était évident pour qu'il parle ainsi !

« Tu veux un coup de main Sourcils enroulés ? » Grinça Zoro, un sourire machiavélique sur la figure.

« URUSAI ! Kisama ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! » Il était certain que niveau choix d'expression le marimo avait choisi pile celle qu'il ne fallait pas.

Bruits de cavalcade. Nan quand même pas ? Hé bien si tous les Mugiwaras avaient quitté leurs activités, c'était tellement inconcevable un Sanji qui ne courait pas partout des cœurs dans les yeux autour de Nami. Sanji qui en était à se cogner la tête dans le mur. Entre Chopper qui lui demandait d'énoncer ses symptômes, Luffy qui voulait défoncer la porte, Usopp qui cherchait à regarder par le trou de la serrure. Désespéré il gémit alors :

« Zoro. »

Etrangement celui-ci se montra réceptif, et compréhensif. Il demanda au reste de la bande de quitter les lieux que tout allait bien que le blondinet avait juste besoin de calme et qu'il veillait à ce que cet idiot soit sage. La porte s'entrouvrit alors, Zoro fut saisi par le col et entraîné à l'intérieur du débarras. Puis la porte fût verrouillée à nouveau...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur merciiiiiw

Bon j'ai entendu vos cris de désespoir XD et ce chapitre est donc un peu plus long^^'.

Je vous rappelle que j'ai fixé le rating à M autrement dit 16 ans et plus et la première partie de ce chapitre est un lemon^^' (en même temps on s'y attendait à coller ces deux-là dans le placard^^')

Je vous souhaite une trèèèèèèèèèèès agréable lecture

* * *

><p>« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » S'exclama Zoro. Le ton de Sanji l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Celui-ci l'avait réellement à sa façon appelé à l'aide ? Le blondinet se tenait assis sur le sol, ses genoux serrés contre lui… Pleurant ?<p>

« Teme. C'est de ta faute… » Gémit le cuistot.

Le bretteur le regarda, perplexe. Il fronça les sourcils, Sourcils enroulés ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ou quoi ? Il s'agenouilla, se penchant vers le blond, qui lui saisit alors les poignets, le tirant contre lui. Zoro tomba en avant, droit dans les bras de Sanji. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

« De ta faute » répéta l'ero-cook.

« Et si je te dis que je suis prête à réparer ma faute ? » Susurra Zoro.

Ses mains échappèrent à celles de Sanji, passant en douceur sur ses côtes, glissant vers son col, défaisant le nœud de la cravate qui maintenait si bien la chemise. Morceau de tissu déjà trempé de sueur. Sanji tira précautionneusement sur sa cravate, la faisant caresser sa propre peau une dernière fois avant d'aller en lier les mains du bretteur. Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement d'être attaché et souffla :

« Tu perds l'esprit.

-Possible. Mais tu vas partager mon supplice. »

Les mains si expertes du cuisinier allèrent défaire avec impatience le pantalon qui gênait le passage. Les doigts se promenèrent sur les hanches musclées de l'épéiste, soulevant le caleçon pour s'y glisser, flattant les fesses bien fermes du damné marimo. Celui-ci ne put se retenir de frissonner puis son expression passa à une petite grimace en voyant Sanji couiner. Il se sentait bien d'avoir rien qu'à lui un tel morceau.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas faire de bruit » Le nargua son rival.

Il détestait l'admettre mais oui son shitty swordman avait raison reconnut Sanji. Son regard alla effleurer quelques instants le bas ventre de Zoro. Celui-ci naturellement, et ne cherchant pas à se contrôler ressentait beaucoup d'excitation devant leur situation. Mais le cuistot s'occuperait de cela plus tard, il avait d'abord envie de se satisfaire. Sa main l'avait laissée envieux, désireux de nouvelles sensations. Les mains plaquées contre les omoplates de Zoro il le força à basculer en avant. Il saisit le bout de cravate qui dépassait entre ses dents afin d'étouffer les cris qu'il risquait d'émettre. Zoro ne rencontrerait pas ce problème vu qu'il aurait la sienne affairée. Tirant sur la cravate, poussant avec ses mains il le plaça où il désirait et trembla. La tête en arrière, les jambes vibrantes de plaisir il serrait les dents. Zoro n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement, lentement il fit glisser ses mains hors du nœud, se libérant. Passant ses mains sur les courbes du cuisinier, prenant l'avantage. Oh Shitty cook, il n'aurait pas du le faire s'installer sur lui. Il avait à présent Sanji à sa merci. Il prit avec fermeté les bras du blond, les bloquant. Relevant la tête. Dévisageant un Sanji furieux.

« Chikuso…

- Tu es trop gourmand cook. »

Zoro esquissa quelques mouvements de bassin sur Sanji, en profitant pour frotter l'un contre l'autre leurs membres avides de plaisir.

«Yamero yo Marimo. »

Mais cela n'empêcha en rien l'homme aux cheveux verts de briser les boutons de chemise du cuistot afin de l'ouvrir et de venir sur son torse. Il relâcha enfin le blond qui demeura immobile, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Zoro se rhabilla tranquillement et abandonna Sanji à sa détresse.

Sanji resta immobile dans l'obscurité du débarras. Il était sale, vexé, blessé dans sa dignité. Ce à quoi il avait forcé Zoro il le regrettait à présent. Mais son corps hurlait que non il n'y avait aucun remords à avoir. Le cuistot se redressa, remontant son caleçon et son pantalon, yark il était poisseux et cela dégoulinait. Il voulait refermer sa chemise mais rien à faire ce baka Zoro les avait déchirés. Sanji ouvrit doucement la porte. Nom de nom s'il croisait qui que ce soit il était mort. Il n'osa imaginer la tête de Nami-Swan si elle le voyait dans un tel état. Oh cela devait bien le faire marrer ce satané tas d'algues. Le cuisinier parvint à esquiver Usopp et Luffy qui jouaient à se poursuivre, même s'il se demanda si le capitaine ne l'avait pas aperçu. Bon au pire avec celui-là il ne risquait trop rien. Tant que ce n'était pas Franky ou Brook qui remarquait les détails de sa tenue. Enfin il arriva à la salle de bain et se rua dans la baignoire, se jetant sous le jet d'eau chaude. On aurait dit que le blondinet essayait de se noyer tellement il ne cessait de plonger la tête sous l'eau, de s'asperger, frottant son corps dans des mouvements plus qu'impatient. Il était en colère et frustré. Il avait osé se laisser aller sur lui. Quelle horreur ! Il se savonna frénétiquement le corps. Ce qu'il avait fait faire à Zoro n'était en rien mieux mais dans son esprit ses actes ses justifiaient. Pas ceux de l'épéiste. Il avait envie de vengeance. Zoro l'avait coincé dans le jeu, il ne le laisserait pas recommencer. Non le cook ne sous-estimerait pas deux fois la difficulté de ce plat-là.

« Sanji ? »

L'intéressé sursauta mais s'apaisa en reconnaissant l'adorable petite voix du médecin de bord.

« Une minute Chopper. »

Exposer la vue de son corps nu à Chopper ? Non sans façons. Le blond s'ébroua, remit du bout des doigts ses cheveux en ordre et s'entoura plusieurs épaisseurs de serviette autour de la taille. Le corps scintillant de perles d'eau, bien propre il était prêt à recevoir.

« Entre je t'en prie. » Lança-t-il en ramassant son paquet de cigarette. Il en coinça une entre ses dents. Il l'allumerait après s'être habillé, Robin-Chwan n'aimait pas prendre son bain dans une pièce sentant le tabac. Le gentleman se promit d'acheter des bougies parfumées sur la prochaine île. Il avait bien le droit de continuer de se préoccuper du bien-être de ses déesses non ?

« Est-ce que tu pourrais aller donner ceci à Zoro ? » Demanda le renne en agitant un petit sachet devant le cook.

« Nani ? » Répliqua Sanji plus que surpris.

« Vous aviez l'air proches tous les deux tout à l'heure » Sanji baissa la tête, masquant le sang qui affluait un peu trop à sa tête, « j'ai pensé que vu ce dont il s'agissait il l'accepterait peut-être mieux venant de toi. »

Sanji baragouina quelques syllabes incongrues puis retrouva contenance.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

-J'ai remarqué que Zoro semblait souffrir un peu » Bien fait pour cette enflure ne put s'empêcher de songer Sanji. « Il a dû trop forcer pendant son entraînement et doit probablement avoir des débuts de contracture musculaire » Oh c'est déjà fait pour une certaine zone doc. « Je lui ai préparé une crème pour se masser mais si je lui donne moi il n'écoutera pas et…

-En gros tu comptes sur moi pour tabasser cet imbécile jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de prendre son traitement ? Mais c'est tout à fait dans mes cordes mon cher.

-Euh je n'encourage pas la violence » objecta le petit renne.

« Jaana ! » Lança Sanji avec un petit geste de la main, tenant fermement le petit sachet de Chopper de l'autre main. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la vigie, allumant sa clope en vitesse. Oh oui Zoro allait recevoir son traitement, Sanji s'en portait garant.


End file.
